Scusa
by BlackCastiel
Summary: Vide gli uomini con il badile che fino ad allora erano rimasti in disparte avvicinarsi, segno che tutto era finito. Vederli gettare terra in quel grosso buco era così strano, le dava un terribile senso di definitivo. Piccola fic molto triste. RoyAi


Disclaimer: I personaggi non sono miei, ma di Hiromu Arakawa, e non ho scritto questa fic a scopo di lucro ^^

Beh, detto questo, faccio una piccola premessa: il mio piccolo cuoricino da RoyAier incallita ha ceduto . Mi picchierei da sola per aver scritto questa fic così triste, sarà che il mio umore si è riflesso sulla mia ispirazione ed ecco qua cosa è venuto fuori...  
e ora... *scappa per non essere picchiata dalle fan di questo pair e soprattutto dalle ragazze del forum*

Camminava lenta, seguendo quelle figure scure per un tragitto che le pareva interminabile.  
Il suo sguardo era basso, le mani congiunte quasi a voler mandare una preghiera a un dio in cui non credeva e la mente affollata da mille pensieri.  
Faticava a respirare a causa dell'alta uniforme che la soffocava, o erano forse singhiozzi quelli che le graffiavano la gola?

Dietro di lei, centinaia di persone, in rigoroso silenzio e a debita distanza: sembrava volessero estraniarsi da quel dolore, o per meglio dire, sembrava rispettassero il suo e cercassero di rimanerne fuori, quasi fossero indegni di parteciparvi.  
Lei, di quelle persone, non se ne curava affatto: non si era mai sentita così sola come in quel momento.  
Continuava a camminare con gli occhi rivolti al suolo, trascinando faticosamente il suo corpo che, stanco, rifiutava di muoversi.  
Quasi pensasse che se si fosse fermato, tutto quello sarebbe stato meno reale.

Si riscosse un po', giusto per capire che erano arrivati.  
C'era già stata una volta in quel posto, e aveva sperato di non doverci tornare.  
Soprattutto, non in quel modo.  
Le persone di prima avevano interrotto le distanze e ora si sparpagliavano intorno a lei producendo un crepitio di foglie secche e fruscio d'erba.  
Un uomo piuttosto anziano rompeva il silenzio, pronunciando parole che avrebbero dovuto esserle di conforto ma che lei non ascoltava.  
I presenti annuivano col capo, dandosi pacche sulle spalle e asciugandosi le lacrime di nascosto.  
Lei, dal canto suo, non dava retta a ciò che la circondava, i suoi occhi erano concentrati al centro di quel grande prato, sulla grossa bara ricoperta di fiori e lettere.

Vide gli uomini con il badile che fino ad allora erano rimasti in disparte avvicinarsi, segno che tutto era finito.  
Vederli gettare terra in quel grosso buco era così strano, le dava un terribile senso di _definitivo_.  
Una lunga fila di persone cominciò a andarsene, mentre moltissime altre si avvicinavano a lei e le stringevano la mano, incoraggiandola a_ "andare avanti" _con sorrisi incerti e timidi abbracci.  
Ma lei, di _"andare avanti"_, non ne voleva proprio sapere.  
Sarebbe rimasta lì, a vegliare su quella grande lastra di pietra incisa, finchè non avrebbe potuto raggiungerlo.  
Congedò le ultime persone e chiuse gli occhi, lieta di essere rimasta finalmente sola.  
La testa cominciò a girarle forte, e le gambe le cedettero.  
Lei si lasciò cadere, senza lottare.  
Non ne aveva la forza, e non aveva più motivo di farlo: le sue certezze e le sue convinzioni se n'erano andate insieme a _lui_.  
Sbattè la testa contro la pietra e perse conoscenza.

_"Bang.  
Correva a perdifiato,Riza Hawkeye,con un braccio inerte che sanguinava e la fidata pistola ben salda nella mano destra.  
Il piano non aveva funzionato come previsto e ora si trovavano tutti in pericolo.  
Soprattutto, lui si trovava in pericolo.  
Lo sparo che aveva sentito poco prima non le era piaciuto affatto : lui non portava con sè pistole quella sera.  
Che fosse stato attaccato da qualcuno? E lei, la sua guardia del corpo, dov'era?  
Se gli fosse successo qualcosa non se lo sarebbe potuto mai perdonare..._

Quella salita le sembrava infinita, più correva e più sembrava non terminare mai.  
Finalmente giunse in un punto dove si riusciva a scorgere il tratto iniziale della casa, e vide da chi era partito il colpo.  
Le sue dita si mossero da sole sul grilletto, e prima che potesse realizzare alcunchè Archer si ritrovò a terra privo di vita.  
Non si dette nemmeno il tempo di controllare che fosse davvero morto e si diresse verso l'ingresso della villa, dove riverso sui gradini c'era...lui.  
– Nooooo! – gridò raggiungendo il corpo del suo superiore e non riuscendo a trattenere le lacrime.

– Colonnello! Colonnello Roy Mustang! – urlava Riza, con la gola che bruciava un pò per il pianto, un pò per lo sforzo delle sue grida.  
– Ri...za...- biascicò l'uomo con estrema fatica.  
– Roy! – urlò lei, gettandosi al suo collo. – Devi farcela, tu devi governare questa nazione, è sempre stato il tuo sogno...- riprese a voce più bassa, con le lacrime che le rigavano copiose il volto.  
– Devi rendere questo paese migliore, ricordi? E poi, poi devi rendere obbligatorie le minigonne nell'esercito, l'hai promesso a Havoc...- continuò, cullandolo in un abbraccio e sforzandosi di sorridere.  
– Ri...za...- ripetè Roy lentamente, piegando le labbra in una smorfia di dolore.  
Lei non si arrese, interpretando quel gesto come un segno di forza di Mustang: pensò che forse se lei gli avesse parlato per lui sarebbe stato più facile lottare, aggrapparsi alla vita con le unghie e con i denti, in attesa dei soccorsi che tardavano a arrivare.  
"Ma dove diavolo sono?" pensò nervosa.  
– Forza, Roy, tu sei il Flame Alchemist! Sei uno degli alchimisti più potenti che ci siano in circolazione, sei un uomo forte e pieno di ambizioni, la gente ha bisogno di te...Io ho bisogno di te...- aggiunse, stringendo i pugni convulsamente.  
Si asciugò gli occhi e alzò lo sguardo sull'uomo, cercando una sua reazione: la sua smorfia si era trasformata in un leggero sorriso e gli occhi la guardavano assenti.  
In un attimo Riza comprese che Roy non le avrebbe più risposto."

Riza riaprì gli occhi e cercò di adattarli al buio che era calato attorno a lei.  
Per quanto tempo era rimasta priva di sensi? Ore? Giorni?  
Non lo sapeva più, anche il tempo sembrava volesse prendersi gioco di lei.  
Si toccò la testa dolorante e si accorse di sanguinare, ma non le importava.  
Non aveva paura di morire, Riza Hawkeye, non più.  
L'unico uomo per cui si sarebbe sacrificata se n'era andato, e tutto perchè lei non era arrivata in tempo per proteggerlo.  
Aveva fallito e il prezzo era stato davvero alto: _Roy non sarebbe più tornato_.  
Si accasciò sopra la lapide, mentre la ferita cominciava a pulsare più intensamente, e guardò con occhi lucidi la foto dell'uomo che aveva sempre amato in segreto.  
– Scusa– sussurrò piano mentre scivolava nel mondo dei sogni.  
Il dolore alla testa era nulla, in confronto alla morsa che le serrava il cuore...


End file.
